


Sir

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, officer kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "The name's Rex, but you can call me sir."  Echo certainly isn't opposed to that.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to Buir. Beta'd by the lovely soleriane!

There’s a knock at his door, and Rex knows who it is.

“Come in.”  Rex also knows what’s going to happen.  He’s known this was inevitable since he saw Echo’s eyes go dark mid-mission, right at the moment he told the kid to call him  _ sir _ .  He’s known since he got back to the flagship and Echo had looked him dead in the eye as he said  _ yes, sir _ , his voice dropping to something low and husky, far more rough than could be excused by smoke or shouting during battle.  He’s known since Echo’s started seeking his approval for anything, saying quietly,  _ anything for a captain _ .  He’s known since the late nights when he couldn’t sleep because his mind wouldn’t stop conjuring images of Echo on his knees, looking up at him with the sly, hungry look he gets every time he calls Rex  _ sir.  _

The door hisses, Echo walks in, and  _ hells _ . He still looks like the damn shiny they found on Rishi, without his armor - he still smells like paint, and it takes Rex back to his younger days, when he’d first personalized his own armor.  It only makes Echo seem that much more innocent, though the determined, knowing grin on his lips  _ almost _ destroys that illusion.  “Before you say anything, sir,” he says, meeting Rex’s gaze, “I know what I want, and I’ve wanted it from the second I saw you on Rishi.  You’re not taking advantage of anything, alright?”  He steps closer, tilting his chin down, looking up at him through his lashes.  “I want  _ you _ , sir.”  

Oh kriff, that goes straight to Rex’s cock, and he barely bites back a groan.  “You’re sure about this?  I’m not saying I don’t want it, but-”

“I can prove it, if you want.”  The gleam in Echo’s eyes is  _ wicked _ , especially as he gently presses Rex back onto his bunk and stands between his parted thighs. That mischievous spark is gone in a moment, and he bites his lip, looking up at him through his lashes, playing up the ‘innocent shiny’ routine to a very nearly ridiculous degree.  It gets Rex hard in  _ seconds _ , and gods all, if there’s a hell, he’s going there for how hot he finds this charade to be.  “Can I blow you, sir?”

“On your knees, shiny,” Rex orders.  He falls into his own role naturally, his gaze going stern.  He watches and smirks a little as Echo visibly shivers and drops to his knees like it’s the most natural thing in the galaxy for him.  Fuck, maybe it is, and isn’t  _ that _ an attractive thought?  Echo leans forward, nuzzling along the hard line of Rex’s clothed cock, all but purring as he glances up at him again.  Rex’s hand finds his hair and tugs lightly to get his attention.  “I don’t have all day.  Get to work.”

Echo obeys eagerly, and it’s Rex’s turn to shiver when he unzips his blacks with his teeth, tugging them down to draw his cock out.  He licks his lips as he looks up again through the thick, dark lashes framing his amber eyes, and Rex groans softly at the image it presents; then his breath hitches as Echo leans forward to trace the vein with his tongue.   He does as he was told and gets to work fast, not bothering with working Rex up any more than he already has.   His academy cut is just long enough for Rex to get his fingers buried in it, tugging a little again in encouragement.  The moan it earns goes straight to Rex’s cock, and he bucks; Echo shudders and pulls back.  “You can fuck my mouth, sir.  I can take it.”  

_ All the little gods _ .  “Kriff, verd’ika,” Rex whispers, before guiding him back down to his cock.  He shifts his weight a bit, starting to fuck Echo’s mouth in lazy thrusts, only picking up a little speed once the little shiny proves he  _ can _ take it.  Echo shivers, and the sensation makes him buck a little harder.  Rex could lose himself in the wet heat of that mouth.  “Look at you, taking my cock so well.   Such a pretty little thing.”  The whimper he gets in return could get him off then and there, but he keeps himself under control.  “Easy, I won’t give you too much, trust me now, Ey’ika.”

The look in Echo’s eyes as he looks up at Rex is heady.  It’s full of innocence, like Echo  _ isn’t _ damned well aware of what he’s doing to his self-control.  Rex growls and tugs on the dark strands curled around his fingers; Echo’s moan feels incredible on his cock, and he bucks harder, just once, before pulling the trooper off.  “Sir?”  Echo’s voice is husky, and Rex growls.

“Strip.”   Authority rings in Rex’s voice, and Echo scrambles to obey.  He’s out of his blacks in seconds and Rex pushes him face-first against the wall with a hand between his shoulders.  “This what you wanted, shiny?” he asks, stroking his own cock as he growls in his ear, and Echo whimpers a little and nods, a flush spreading down shoulders that haven’t quite built the muscle of an experienced trooper yet.  “I don’t think you’re ready to take me yet, but I’ll tell you what,” he grabs for the bottle of lube he usually keeps in a desk drawer, “I’m gonna fuck those pretty thighs of yours, and we’ll see if we can get you opened up enough for my cock next time.”  Rex wouldn’t admit it, but he’s just too damned impatient to be as careful as he wants to be with the kid.  Echo moans and pushes back against him, practically begging for it.  “That okay with you, shiny?”

“Yes sir,” Echo pants, and his breath hitches as Rex leaves open-mouthed little kisses over his shoulders.  

“Good, now you keep those legs pressed together for me,” Rex orders, biting down, leaving a ring of teeth on Echo’s shoulder, the only mark on his bare skin save for a dusting of light freckles.   _ Gods all, he’s pretty _ , Rex thinks, and he groans as he presses his slicked cock between Echo’s thighs.  He nuzzles the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and paint, slowly rocking his hips.  “You feel so good, Ey’ika.”  He leaves another little love bite on Echo’s other shoulder, making sure to mark him up properly.  He wants everyone who sees  _ his _ shiny in the showers or the barracks to know that someone’s laid a claim on him.  

Rex doesn’t last long, not with how perfect Echo feels on his cock, firm muscles beneath soft skin.  He comes with a groan of  _ his  _ shiny’s name, come soaking those perfect thighs as Echo slumps back against Rex’s chest, begging softly, “Sir, please touch me, I need to come, please sir…”  The moan Rex gets, when he finally wraps a hand around Echo’s cock, is the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.  

“That’s it, just lean against me, Ey’ika, I’ve got you,” Rex purrs in his ear, stroking him with one hand, the other pressed over Echo’s chest to hold him close.  He kisses at his throat, learning what makes him moan or gasp, a little jolt of pleasure shooting through Rex with every beautiful sound.  “Come.”  The growled order is what finally pushes Echo over the edge, and he spills over himself, Rex’s name a sigh on his lips.  

Echo slumps back, panting as he nuzzles into Rex’s throat.  Rex half-carries him to the bed, laying him down to clean him off; he pauses for a moment, unable to keep a little smirk off his lips as he memorizes the way Echo looks like this - messy and laid out for  _ Rex alone _ to see, marked and claimed in every way.  Echo gives him a hazy little smile, drunk on pleasure and satisfaction, gaze glassy and unfocused.  “Like what you see, sir?”  His voice is still a little husky, and yet it’s soft, and Rex wants to hear him talk for  _ ages _ .  

“You’re gorgeous, shiny.  Think I’ll keep you.”  Rex smirks at the visible shiver that runs through Echo at his words, and kriff, he’s already half ready for another round, but... maybe later.  Echo is dozing off as Rex cleans him up, and sound asleep by the time he joins him into bed, wrapping a possessive arm around his chest.  “Ey’ika,” he murmurs fondly, pressing a kiss into  dark hair before following him into sleep.


End file.
